Frozen Heart
by dark nightmere
Summary: What if Rika was not saved from Ice devimon. What if the Ice in her heart was never cured and she become more evil a frozen Tamer of darkness.
1. Chapter 1 Ice heart

Frozen Heart

Chapter 1 The Ice heart

My Name Is Rika I was once a tamer but that all changed when I met him my partner of evil and Ice. He was not the first though I had another digimon that once was my partner her name was Renamon in some ways I may feel sorry for her but that was a long time ago before I got rid of such as kindness and friendship. My story begins in Japan where I lived back then I was a tamer who with my digimon Renamon we hunted down and slayed many digimon to acquire more power so that Renamon would digivolve but no matter how many digimon we defeated she just would not digivolve and I believed that she would never digivolve. That was when I started to question weather I had chosen wisely was Renamon a strong digimon she had powerful attacks yes but she would not digivolve and her strength was minimal even if we had taken down many really powerful digimon I knew that I needed a stronger partner one who could help me to defeat all other tamers especially Reno who was only known as the digimon king because of his victory over me in the master computation where we where both in the finals and he got a better hand but I still had quite a good one and knew how to use it but Reno one the last set defeating me but disappeared at the end of the tournament so I was named the digimon champion but I knew I deserved more I knew that I could claim the world if I was to become a dark tamer. I knew that Renamon would not help me because my heart was as cold as Ice something that most fear about me is my Ice cold personality which is dark because I have an eye to bet them all.I knew though that I needed a stronger digimon one that would carry my same cold personality and would help me conquer all my enemies and if the world was my enemy then it would fall to be darkness. As Ice devimon watched the girl he knew she would be a fine Tamer for him her cold personality proved that and the darkness that swilled around her made her almost as evil as him making him smile such an uncaring girl would be a fine Tamer she would gain powers over Ice as her cold heart become darker no one would stand up to her then he just had to drag her into his realm and then she would be his. As Rika walked home from school knowing that her stupid mother had probably got her another dress to make her ware she hated the fact that she and her mother could never get along such an idiot her mother was her family where all fools in her eyes she needed power to show them her true ice heart make them pay for thinking they where as good as her what she didn't know was that her wish would soon be granted but not in the way she ever imagined because her frozen heart had lured a great darkness to her.


	2. Chapter 2 A meeting of Ice

**Jackie Chan adventures Oni hime queen of shadowkhan rises**

Chapter 1 Jade's nightmares

As Jade slept she dreamed of her time as the shadow queen she knew she had been evil but she had enjoyed it and maybe one day she would return to that person. Unknown to jade someone was watching and waiting. Uncle had thought he had cured her from the mark but in all truth you cannot cure someone from a course like that or a gift if you like. As Jade slept her body that had been infected with the evil energy of the shadowkhan had started to change ever since the tattoo was removed the evil had stayed inside her and was just waiting to come out. As Jade slept she dreamed of what she had done as it started to turn into a nightmare because she saw many of the agents she had wounded and nearly killed but as she looked she thought that she had finely had power and claimed more power than most of the other evil's they had faced.

Meanwhile

As dooalong Wong was locked in prison after being defeated three weeks ago he was attempting to escape and get his revenge on the Chan's for defeating him. He was around a potion that he had made to try and escape the enforces where with him along with Hak foo. As he concentrated to try and summon the shadowkhan to help him escape. As he put the final ingratiates into the potion he looked down as the shadowkhan symbol appeared in the potion but so did a giant flouting head that sired "who dares to summon tarakudo king of all oni". As Wong got up he sired "I did and I command you to free us" as he Wong sired this Tarakudo only laughed and responded by saying "you are week and foolish to think that I would bow to you I have more power than you could ever have" as if to demonstrate he tossed dooalong Wong across the room as he picked the enforces and Hak foo up and took them out of the prison.

Back with Jade

Just as Jade thought she had got through the nightmare it suddenly came back with a vengeance as she saw a red head and grasped out "Tarakudo father" she had no idea where that had come from but a black mist had started to surround her as it started to change her so that she looked different similar to how she had looked when she had been the shadowkhan queen. Her heir grew longer, her finger nails turned into claws, her eyes turned red her skin started to turn blue and she gained tattoos of the shadowkhan and Tarakudo.

A/N a cliff hanger for you guys.

Chapter 2 A dark awakening

As Jade began to awaken the last thing she remembered was a red floating head she did not know where that had come from and assumed she most have seen it in a movie. As she got up and began to dress she saw that many of her cloths did not fit her as she looked down she saw that she had blue skin and claws she also saw that she had claws and felt fangs in her mouth knowing that her relatives would freak out if they saw her. She went into the bathroom to see herself and looked at her face she had blue skin over her face her teeth looked like fangs her heir was long and dark black she had tattoo's over her skin and face she had the mark of tarakudo on her forehead as she looked down at her hands she saw that they had the mark of they shadowkhan on them as she spoke she found her voice had a darker tone to it and sounded much like how she spoke as the shadowkhan queen. "Okay Jade just relax you are not a demon you're a person and uncle will surely figure this out.

Meanwhile

As tarakudo had taken the enforces to a dessert liar and was telling them about the masks of power. "So boss what do you want us to do first" asked Ratso Tarakudo's reply was immediate "we most first secure a young girl who will help us she has great power and will be vary useful keeping Chan busy and she has great power to help you three to acclaim the power to defeat your enemy. As the enforces thought of finely being able to defeat Chan they knew it would be great but Hak foo had to spiel the mood. As he asked "who is this girl you want us to capture and why should she have so great a power" Tarakudo streak him before deciding to spill the beans "you know the Chan girl well once she became the shadowkhan queen if I can reawaken that power within her then she could be vary useful to are cause". The three enforces just looked stunned they had no idea that Chan's niece desired power and had become the queen sure they knew that a child had claimed control over the shadowkhan from sandu but they had no idea it was her so Finn asked "you seem pretty confident that you can turn her into an ally but didn't the old man and his apprentice turn her back to normal". At this Tarakudo laughed before saying "you cannot cure the power of shadowkhan even if the outside is taken out the power will affect the chi and inside of the body". With this the enforces where stunned yet again but decided to get on with the job.

Chapter 3 A daughter of darkness

As Jade slept her transformation began to take effect she began to hear better which she found out at school the other day. Her eyes were starting to turn red and her hatred for people was becoming more and more evil. As Jade was slowly changing her uncle started to notice the changers to her and asked her what had happened to her all she said was "I don't know what your talking about uncle Jackie I feel fine you most be seeing things" Jackie accepted this for now knowing that with everything he had faced he could be seeing things but he just hopped Jade would be all right. It was this night three days after Jackie's confrontation that the real changers began to happen as Jade was getting ready for bed one evening she suddenly felt some great power come to her as she full down onto the ground she felt like her insides were tearing her up on the inside and knew that she was in trouble. As Jade screamed because of the raw power that was now flowing through her veins as she started to turn blue and her eyes glowed red she knew that something bad had happened to her as her teeth fell out of her mouth and fangs grew in there place she felt her self becoming the queen again and her evil would only increase with this.

Meanwhile

The dark hand and tarakudo where nearing uncles shop and knew that it would be tricky getting past the chi wizard but tarakudo told them just as they heard a scream coming from one of the windows "fear not you may not need to face Chan his niece may do it for us".

Back with Jade

As Jade's scream started to vanish the now revived queen of the shadowkhan stood up and looked around her eyes were a burning red and evil swilled all around her the darkness within her soul had been unleashed and nothing was going to stop her.

Meanwhile

As Tarakudo heard the scream's vanish he smiled as he knew that Jade had succumbed to the darkness within her his daughter and queen of darkness had been revived and now would help him bring the world into eternal darkness.

Chapter 4 The shadowkhan queen returns

As Jade got up she could feel the change in her the darkness that the forces of goodness had tried to hold her in was finely broken and she was free once more the evil within had finely broken free and now Jade had to find the king and unleash this world into eternal darkness. As Jade climbed out of bed and looked around her room she knew that she had to make sure that the forces of good did not claim her powers again and seal them away.

Meanwhile

As the enforces looked up as Jade left the building they could sense the darkness within her or rather they could see it. As Jade walked over she spoke in her dark voice she sired "the forces of light have failed to keep me trapped now I am free and will help to bring this world into darkness. We first most seek out the masks of your army my lord tarakudo I believe they will help". As tarakudo watched the once human Jade Chan who was now fully revived he could see she did not have a trace of the old human side to her now and would prove most useful in his quest to restore his army and bring down the light.

Back with the Chan's

As Jackie heard his niece scream he went straight up to her room thinking that she might be in trouble but what he saw was anything that he had expected the room was badly damaged and lots of pieces of wall and other things lay across it but Jackie could find no sign of Jade and knew that uncle could probably find her as he went down Tohru asked "how's Jade I hope she's alright" as Jackie came into the shop he sired "I could not find her in her room it was wrecked like some sought of magic storm happened within her room". As Jackie finished uncle looked up and sired "I should have seen Jade was acting strange she has probably regained her power and become the shadowkhan queen again we most find her quick so that she can be cured again".

Back to Jade

As Jade and company headed to an airport to catch a flight Jade had renamed herself oni-hime after a dark shadowkhan women of history as they approached the plane. Jackie and uncle came along to try and stop tarakudo and the enforces. Jackie prepared for battle with them as fin sired "we should probably be leaving soon right". As tarakudo sired "you three get to the plane I will deal with them". As oni and tarakudo prepared to fight Jackie and uncle as tarakudo lifted some barrels up and throw them at the heroes as they dodged them just as jade cut down with her sword and cursed Jackie to jump backwards and avoid it giving them time to get on to a plane. Tohru however tried to catch up to them but seeing the flouting head caused him to be reminded of the oni that his mother had told him about as a child.

Chapter 5 the battle of the airfield

Just as Jade left, Jackie uncle and turha awake because manering had just arrived. As Jackie went into Jade's room to tell her to get up for school he saw that she was not there just as he got downstairs captain black burst through the door "Jackie the dark hand has escaped from jail"

"Dalan wong"

"Good news the wized is still in custody" just as he sired this black got a call. "Bad news the dark hand have been sighted at mainfield airfield send in as many agents as you can". Just before uncle scanted the phone and sired "you help will not be nessery" Magic will defeat magic" when we find dark hand we find new evil".

Meanwhile

Tarakudo and the darkhand along with Jade where at the airfield as tarakudo addressed the dark hand "serve me well and you will be rewarded" Just as he finished Jackie and crew arrived to try and stop the him as turho saw the floating head he sired "oni" as uncle prepared his spells he saw the floating head moving into range he called "Jackie" "I know uncle" as went to try and fight the floating head but it simply lifted some barrels and started to throw them at the heroes as most of them missed turho as they hit some of the others as captain black ran in to try and get turho out of the way "trying to save you a nasty bump" just as one of the barrels hit him "captain black" turho called as he went to help the head of section 13 just as Jade started throwing plane parts at them and almost knocked Jackie back as he dodged them and looked up to see Jade with her blue skin "Jade what the hack happened to you look like you did when you where the shadowkhan queen". As Jade flow towards him she sired "He has liberated me so that I may resume my rightful place as the queen of shadowkhan". With that Jade and the darkhand left.

Chapter 6 The first mask

As Jackie and friends arrived at Sandu's palace Jackie looked up at the ruins and asked uncle "what so you think there doing here" uncle answered "it's possible that they are searching for something sandu collected different items he may have claimed something the flouting head wants so he can summon new evil let us go. As they walked into the palace they saw that turha was not following them as he sired "I will stand guard here" as Jackie tried to comfort to sumo "Turho Jade needs are help to save her from the floating head and if she was here she would tell you to confront your fear" with this turha regained his confidence and followed them into the palace.

Meanwhile

Jade, tarakudo and the dark hand where within the palace within the catacombs of the palace. As tarakudo addressed the dark hand "take it consider it a gift" as fin and Ratso want over to the chest fin sired "I bet it's full of treasure" as they palled the top off of the chest it revealed a green mask with horns on top of hit and gray heir. Ratso sired "dude you brought us all this way for a mask" Tarakudo responded with "it was from this mask that are resident queen gained the power to summon the shadowkhan as well as sandu and Dalan wong gained there power to summon there shadowkhan.

As Jackie uncle and turha were looking over the rubble at the conversation between the floating head and the dark hand. Uncle told Jackie "Jackie stop floating head" Jackie responded with "I know uncle". Just as tarakudo told Hak foo to put the mask on just then Jackie appeared and stole the mask from Hak foo who yelled "lion crushers oyster" and charged into battle as he punched at Jackie and tried to reclaim the mask as he was being hit him trying to gain the mask. As chow jumped in to try and get the mask from Jackie just as Hak foo got a good punch in and knocked Jackie back as he tried to grasp the mask it slipped from his grasp and full onto chow's face. As chow looked up as he asked "hay what's going on" as the mask fit to his face. Tarakudo looked up and sired "not who I had in mind but its good enough now chow begin to summon your shadowkhan". As chow began to summon as shadowkhan uncle armed his blowfish and blasted some of them away as tarakudo introduced himself "you have no idea who you are up against" uncle responded not razzed in the slighted "enlighten me" as tarakudo rose up "bow before Tarakudo lord of all oni" this shocked uncle "you are Japanese" just as a mental blast hit him as Jackie tried to pall the mask off of chow just as he got up and punched him away as hole armies of shadowkhan appeared out of the shadows of the palace. As Tarakudo vanished with the other members of the dark hand. As Jackie continued to try and fight chow he was getting palmed by him. As uncle and turha searched for a way to remove mask as they looked at the tablet that was cracked as turha looked at it he began to translate it and sired "This speaks of a time when tarakudo and his generals tersited the land with his generals the key ingredient was Japanese steel" uncle screamed "I we will not find Japanese steel here because sandu is Chinese".

As Jackie was continuing to fight chow the shadowkhan were throwing the blades at him just as turha came along and picked one of them up and quickly ran back to uncle as he was busy fighting off jade who had appeared with some shadowkhan to try and stop him. As turha handed him the steel uncle asked "turha how can you be sure this is Japanese steel" as turha answered "considering what tarakudo sired about himself" as uncle casted the spell.

Back with Jackie

As Jackie was forced up against a wall he saw turha carrying uncle as he casted a spell and made his hand glow as uncle called "Jackie remove mask now" as Jackie palled the mask off of chows face as jade appeared and summoned a corridor of darkness.

Back at uncle's shop

Uncle called "new evil has been defeated" just as turha sired "hm one more thing the tablet also sired that tarakudo had eight generals each with there own tribe of shadowkhan" as uncle came out of his sober and sired "turha most do research" the others looked surprised considering uncle does all research so uncle explained "turha know Japanese you are Japanese".

Chapter 7 the samurai strikes

In section 13 captain black sat in his office just as a parcel arrived inside there was a mask and a note from Jackie. "Captain Black please put this in the valet for safe keeping uncle me and turha our in Japan searching for the next mask and will send it to you once we find it" as captain black looked at the letter he knew that if the mask was danger's he had to lock it up.

Back with Jackie

Jackie uncle and turha where in a Japanese museum searching for information about the huna fuda cards which could help them find the masks and stop tarakudo from using them. As they continued to search for information Jackie spotted a stand with lots of masks on it and thought that one of them could be the mask he was looking for. As Jackie, uncle and turha searched for the mask within the collection. Hak foo suddenly appeared and leaped in to try and find the mask as Jackie tried to fight off Hak foo the other enforces came along and also tried to find the mask and wear it to summon more shadowkhan. As the fight went on uncle and turha where starting to use a locating spell to find the mask just as Jade came in and pointed a new sword at uncle "what do you buffoons think you are doing" as fin answered her "searching for the mask a highness" just then Jackie knocked Hak foo into the wall making all the masks fall down along with a purple mask fell down. As Jade saw the mask they where looking for "did you try that one she" sired. There was a people mask with horns and gray heir that stood out from the others as Jackie and uncle saw it realising there was no time for the location spell uncle called "Jackie" as Jackie responded with "I know uncle" and want to try and get the mask just as Hak foo dived for it. As Hak foo leaped Ratso also dived in from the other side just as Jackie tried to get hold of the mask it slipped from his fingers landing on Ratso's face "hay what's going on" Ratso called as the mask stuck to his face. As they looked at this turn of events they knew they had to try and get the mask just as tarakudo flouted in and looked at Ratso as Jade told him to summon his shadowkhan he asked how to do it as tarakudo told him to forces on the darkness within as Jackie and the others where fighting off the ninja karn. As Uncle found some Japanese steel and sired "fortunately Japanese steel is vary easy to find here" as Uncle aimed his blowfish at the new shadowkhan that Ratso had just summoned it at the black cloths that the old ones had but it had claws and was dressed like a samurai as the spell went down uncle sired "aya spell had no effect each mask most have it's own ingredient to remove mask". As the new samurai karn struck Jackie and friends decided to fall back and come up with a new strategy just as 10 more Samurai karn came out and attacked them as they climbed down the side of the museum as Turha with his massive size made the poles rock just as the 10 karn jumped on and cursed the scaffolding the full and as turha landed in the water and sired "I hate fish" as he palled one out". Back in the museum Jade felt tingles as Ratso looked over at her "you all right boss" he asked as Jade responded with "I think I have the willies I'll have the tell tarakudo about this".

Back with the heroes where in there hotel as Turha was looking over the tablet he came over something on the hana fuda cards "sensei I think I have found help in the hana fuda cards"

Uncle interrupted saying "cards not important"

As turha sired "But it say's that the cards can help find the masks and there removal ingredient"

Uncle retorts "I'm telling you cards not important" Just then turha started shivering as Jackie came in and sired "let me guess tarakudo already knows about the cards". Just then a picture of a samurai starts glowing as tarakudo appeared and sired "so I see you know about the hana fuda card well I can't allow that" as he starts firing as mental beams at them then turha saw an onion as uncle say's "onion don't be foolish use garlic".

As tarakudo saw the onion he say's careful with the veggie" as turha throws it at him "aye my eyes my eyes" as the heroes escape from him".

At the train station

As Jackie and friends were getting ready to board there train to the cards. Uncle suddenly started to walk to other train "uncle where are you going that is not are train" Jackie says. Uncle responds by saying "it is for me" as Jackie and Turha look at uncle shocked Turha says "Sensei I still require your guidance". As Uncle looks at them he replies "I do not know much about Japanese legends like Turha I do not know about onions that can hurt Oni I do not know how to speak Japanese like Turha I bid you farewell". As uncle left Jackie and Turha knew that they had to get to the shrine before Tarakudo and Jade made it there and destroyed the cards.

At the Hana Fuda factory

As Jackie and Turha made there way into the factory where the shrine for the Hana fuda cards once stood they went to talk with the president of the company who informed them that he knew about the cards and the legend of the Oni but did not believe in them just as he sired that Jade appeared. As Jade unleashed the shadowkhan agonist the president to destroy the picture containing the cards Jackie took it and escaped through the door avoiding the Shadowkhan.

Meanwhile on Uncles train

As Uncle sat in the Train heading to the airport he felt something dark and knew he most rejoin his friends.

Back at the factory

As Jackie was fighting Ratso Turha at taken the cards out of the picture and was searching through them just as Uncle arrived but Jade sent ten Samaria Karn after the heroes to destroy the cards. As Uncle asked Turha if he had developed a new stun spell his apprentice nodded and put his blowfish next to his and blasted the shadowkhan to dust "that is a most impressive stun spell Turha" Uncle sired. Meanwhile Jackie was trying to avoid Ratso claws which he had grown from the power of the mask and was trying to slash the hero to bits. As Uncle and Turha continued to look at the cards they finely lined three up in line which showed the mask, location and the removal ingredient which was Japanese silk. As Jade saw that Uncle had figured out the removal ingredient she sired "shadowkhan destroy the president and his keimo as they went after the president they were blasted to dust by Uncle and Turha who took some of the silk from the keimo and fired it on to Jackie's hand so that he could pull the mask off of Ratso. As Jade sired "Get Jackie off of Ratso" but it was too late and Jackie had the mask.

As Jade and Ratso fell back to a rooftop where Tarakudo where Chow and Finn where playing cricket Ratso ran in "hay it's my turn to bat" just as Tarakudo spoke up "you have failed me" as Ratso fell to his knees begging for mercy Jade spoke up "do not fread the Hana fuda cards work much like the box that imprisoned the demons it will take time to find the next mask and the General was impressed by my out of the box thinking and the way I fought he stated that another General will want a word with me but I now have the power over more shadowkhan.

The vault section 13

As Jackie and friends stood in the vault having placed the mask in it "two down seven to go" Jackie sired. As Uncle spoke up "things will get harder now Jade will surely be preparing to find the rest of the masks and use there power for her own ends".


End file.
